rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Binky and Algernon
"Crikey Binky, I think we've bought it!" -Algernon :"Again Sir?" -Binky Binky Ffarquarson and Algernon Cholmondley-Worthington III are two binomes living in Mainframe. Algernon is a zero binome and Binky is a one binome, and Binky addresses Algernon only as "Sir". They are always together, as they work in the CPU defense force, and are often involved in Games. During a crisis, Binky will often serve Algernon cocoa at exactly the same time a big problem turns up, prompting Algernon to reply "Crikey Binky, I think we've bought it!". Occasionally Binky will reply, "Again Sir?" Binky and Algernon entered a Game Cube with Bob and Enzo Matrix. When they rebooted they gained a black bomber plane. Enzo was very anxious to see if the plane was able to delete the User. Algernon threw a bomb out of the plane's cockpit as they flew over the User. Unfortunately he didn't throw it hard enough and it skipped along the plane's wing and into the engine intake. The plane soon exploded and the pair parachuted to safety. In frustration over their failure, Bob used a bazooka to delete the User, winning the Game. (Identity Crisis, Part 1) In a rare appearance without his copilot, Algernon participated in the Basic Combat 2 Game, piloting a jet fighter. He was present when the Game crashed, prompting the User to download another Game that merged with the first; the merge gave his plane aspects of a pterosaur, such as flapping wings and a toothy mouth. Algernon used his vehicle to catch Bob when he fell down a gorge, and then carried the Guardian to Megabyte's aid - en route, Algernon questioned Bob's intent to save a virus , but Bob replied that it was a part of his programming. (When Games Collide) During a viral attack on the Principal Office that led to Megabyte's theft of the Core energy, Binky and Algernon were caught in another Game Cube (presumably while piloting a CPU). This time, they rebooted into the cockpit of a massive tank resembling the cockpit of a jet liner with treads and turrets on the bottom. They watched Bob racing in pursuit of Megabyte - now mutated into a large truck towing the Core energy - and eventually found themselves entering a canyon on a crash course with the Megatruck and Enzo's small vehicle. Algernon attempted to evade, but his massive tank simply scraped against the walls of the canyon - fortunately, Enzo's vehicle was pulled out of danger by Frisket. The Megatruck continued forward, however, and all involved braced for impact, only for the Megatruck to plow right through Binky and Algernon's tank, leaving the binomes immobilized but unharmed. Binky offered Algernon some biscuits as oxygen masks belatedly dropped from the roof of the cockpit. (Bad Bob) During the Web War, Binky and Algernon piloted a CPU Fighter together. While some Web Spores were inspecting the area Binky was worried and Algernon said that he hoped no one cracked. Unfortunately a scared pilot of a CPU Car fired on a probe and the fight began. Binky told Algernon that he thought someone cracked. After the Web Portal was closed Megabyte ordered his ABCs to destroy the CPUs. Binky and Algernon's was the first CPU ship to be fired on by the ABCs. They were chasing down a Web Prob when five ABCs destroyed the Prob and then proceeded to attack Binky and Algernon's fighter. Binky labeled the ABCs as 'Treacherous Dogs'. They quickly contacted the Principal Office and Algernon alerted Phong about the betrayal. (Web World Wars) Blinky and Algernon were not seen with the surviving CPU cars at the beginning of the Viral Wars. However, near the time the Viral forces were trapped within the firewalled G-Prime, Binky and Algernon were seen in the War Room drinking cocoa together. Phong was upset that he hadn't gotten any cocoa. Most likely they parachuted to safety when their CPU fighter was shot down by the ABCs.(Game Over) After the Viral Wars, Mainframe began to crash. As the city collapsed, Binky and Algernon were seen in the Principal Office sharing a drink with Old Man Pearson, Mr. Mitchell, and the pirates of the Saucy Mare. (End Prog) After Megabyte's return to Mainframe, Binky was seen offering some cocoa to Dot Matrix in the War Room. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) References *Binky and Algernon are based on stereotypes of 1940s Royal Air Force pilots in their attire and attitude, and will utter dialogue such as "jolly good", "I say!" and "crikey!". Category:CPU Defense Force Category:Binomes Category:ReBoot characters Category:Males Category:Zero Binomes Category:One Binomes